


A Tendency Towards

by autoschediastic



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the thing about being woken up by Hugh. It was being woken up by Hugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tendency Towards

Liev woke to his cell phone going kamikaze off the side of the coffee table. He fumbled blearily for it, not sure if Naomi had said she'd call before her flight or not. Thankfully it quit buzzing before he had to dig it out from under the couch. He slumped back in relief. All he needed was a minute, then he'd get up. Just one minute.

The phone started buzzing again.

It was entirely too hot for this crap. If he'd wanted a heatwave in the middle of September, he'd be in LA, not breezy New York. The loft was spacious and cool but just knowing you could fry a steak in the middle of the street sapped all his energy. Some brilliant philosopher somewhere had said that sloth was good for the soul, he was sure.

He almost dislocated his shoulder in the attempt but he managed to snag his phone without moving off the couch. The display flickered before he could read the ID, cheerfully telling him that now he had two missed calls.

"All right," he said to it. "I'm up. Happy?"

The phone declined to reply but the door helpfully offered commentary by nearly rattling off its hinges.

He rummaged through his brain trying to remember who he could be expecting. There were a couple of people in town on business that he'd promised to meet up with, though none of those were invitations in. Or maybe they were and the heat had turned his brain to mush along with his body.

Apparently annoyed that it lost the balance of Liev's attention, the phone started up again. It was a foul conspiracy and he'd throw the damn thing in the river if he didn't suspect it would come back like the cat the very next day.

Liev shoved off the couch, fumbling to slide his phone open. They just kept making the fucking things smaller and smaller; next year's model he'd have to dial with his pinky. It finally snapped into place, and with his head filled of visions of a fuming Naomi waiting at Arrivals for him because he'd insisted he wanted to pick her up, he started babbling, "Baby, I'm sorry, I-"

It definitely wasn't Naomi who gave a theatrical sigh of, "Baby. I like that."

"Hugh?" Liev squinted at the clock on his way by the kitchen, quickly switching the phone to his other hand. "Sorry, just a second--the door."

"Good thing you answered the phone. I was about to pick the lock."

Liev's voice up and died in his throat. He flicked the locks and pulled open the door, phone still held to his ear. "When did you get here?"

Hugh clapped his phone shut, both eyebrows creeping slowly upward over the rims of his aviator classics. "Yesterday. Why?" He braced an elbow on the doorframe, bottle of wine negligently caught by the neck between two fingers of his other hand. "Miffed I didn't come over first thing?"

Sure, Liev could blame sleep and the heat for his fuzzy-headedness. The sight of Hugh in his doorway wearing a bright smile along with a thin dark tee and designer jeans stretched tight in all the right places certainly wasn't helping matters any. That was the thing about being woken up by Hugh. It was being woken up by Hugh.

Curiosity had Hugh peering around the corner before his manners caught up with him. "Not a bad time, is it?"

Scratching at the stubble on his throat, Liev stepped back, waved Hugh in. A blind man wouldn't miss the happy, somewhat mischievous quirk of his lips as he hooked a finger on the frame of his sunglasses to slide them off, tucking them in the pocket of his jacket while he took a casual glance around.

"Did you tell me you were coming to town?" Liev was sure he would've made plans to while away more than a few hours with Hugh's mouthy charm if he'd known in advance. Probably would have cleared his whole schedule to allow for it.

"I'd mentioned the possibility." With his fill of the new décor, Hugh sauntered along to the kitchen to plunk the wine on the island. He was always so at ease in other people's spaces. As much as Liev admired the talent, he was a little jealous of it too. "We could make plans now, if you're up for it."

Liev trailed along knuckling sleep out of his eye. He hadn't thought he'd been all that tired when he'd first flopped onto the couch. "Naomi's flight isn't until tomorrow, but if you want to go out, I need a half hour more to wake up." Flicking a worried glance at the clock, he added, "As long as it's still Tuesday."

Hugh laughed, warm and easy. "Still Tuesday for another couple of hours at least." Hip cocked against the counter and arms folded, he slanted a smile Liev's way. "Early flight, or can I keep you up late?"

It'd been years since Hugh wrangled that first handjob out of him, back when it had been Hugh's mouth on his neck and hand on his cock and not the scrap of alcohol swimming in his blood that had dizzied him, and still it surprised Liev to have that impish flirting aimed his way. Hugh's exuberant where he's low key, tolerant where he's irate. And while he was no stranger to casual sex, Hugh tended towards light, carefree fun and he leaned towards darkened public corners and lines crossed.

For maybe the first time, Liev let the invitation crackle in the air without an answer and picked up the bottle of wine to read the label. It was nothing ostentatious or costly, just Hugh's habit of bearing gifts.

Settling onto one of the high island stools, he set the bottle back down. "Glasses are in the top cupboard by the grill, corkscrew in the third drawer down."

"I was hoping you'd want to stay in," Hugh said, and went to the tidy rows of glass-fronted cabinets. He plucked up two stemless goblets in one hand, napkins and corkscrew in the other, and turned back to the island to send the napkins rippling across the shiny tile, plunking the glasses down with a twirl of professional flair.

Liev arched a brow slowly. "I thought Deb had crushed your dreams of a Cocktail remake?"

"Aw, dreams never die." Reaching for the bottle, Hugh popped the cork and began to pour. "The little buggers hang around and fester, and next thing you know you're at a Chippendales doing body shots in the back room."

Waiting until Hugh slid one of the glasses close, Liev picked it up and gave it a cursory swirl. He'd never been apt at picking out the nuances of wine, and this one was no different. It just smelled strong. "True story?"

"Remind me to tell you one day." With a wink, Hugh hefted his glass in a toast and sampled. "Whew. That's a bit flowery."

After a quick sip, Liev was forced to agree, but it washed the taste of sleep out of his mouth well enough. "You did pick it out."

"Couldn't show up at your door empty-handed. It'd make its way straight back to Deb and she'd have my hide." Though the wine was obviously not to his taste, Hugh helped himself to another mouthful and dropped his elbows to the counter, his shirt stretching even tighter across the breadth of his shoulders in a way that Liev wouldn't call accidental. His gaze dipped low, then travelled slowly back up. "You look good."

Liev laughed. "I look like I just crawled out of bed."

"Pre-rumpled." A wickedly playful glint brightened Hugh's eyes.

Setting the wine down, Liev twisted to put his back to the counter, heels hooked on the stool's rungs and knees casually spread. "Aiming to crawl right back in it with me, aren't you?"

Hugh didn't hesitate to take the invitation, sliding between his legs and skimming palms up his thighs. "Caught me red-handed." Heat seeped through the featherweight cotton of his favourite lounging pants. "You can keep me for the night, if you want me."

He would've liked to have said that no was never on the menu, but he knew better than that. Life had a habit of taking you to weird places when you weren't looking. If he ever did refuse Hugh, though, his heart wouldn't be in it. Hugh was a fantastic friend. He was also a fantastic fuck, and Liev had the feeling the latter was a lot more dependent on the former than he really knew.

"There you go," Hugh said. He leaned in, nipped at Liev's throat. "Quit brooding. Let me suck that pretty dick of yours."

Liev sucked in a sharp breath. He wasn't much more than a teenager still in some ways and that one hit him way below the belt. "Since you asked so nicely."

"That's not the only thing I do so nicely." The smile he felt pressed to his throat vanished, replaced by the wet swipe of Hugh's tongue and a warm gust of breath. "You smell good."

Liev settled a hand on Hugh's slim waist. It'd been such a surprise the first time he'd put hands on Hugh's body and for all that muscle, found him so lean. Hugh had bulked up a bit more since then with three times as the Wolverine under his belt, but most of the muscle from that ended up layered over his chest and arms. Bodybuilding for how it looked on film, not the sort that would thicken his core. "I look good, I smell good, what're you buttering me up for?"

"Not a thing." Hugh sank to his knees, graceful where Liev would've just banged his kneecaps on the tile and been done with it. He nuzzled at the inside of Liev's thigh, stubble prickling through thin weave. "Maybe a little something."

Dropping one foot to the floor for balance, Liev asked, "Yeah, and what's that?"

Hugh grinned up at him, wicked and flirty. His stomach swooped. "Try not to come too fast."

"Saucy little shit," he said, and lost the tail end of it in a hiss when Hugh sucked at his balls, saliva soaking through worn cotton. The warmth was there and gone again, and Hugh yanked at the ties holding his pants up, hauled them down to free his cock.

"You think I'm kidding," Hugh said, and swiped a quick lick at the tip before stuffing his mouth full.

Liev's heart kicked, blood rushing south so fast it left him dizzied. He'd woken up semi-hard and he hadn't gone soft by any stretch of the imagination with Hugh running that mouth like he did, but all that heat and suckling pressure and Hugh's infectious eagerness had his cock thickening up so much so fast it actually hurt.

Hugh pulled off, murmured, "That's what I like to hear," and gave him another lick, admiring the wet sheen of his spit on Liev's skin. "Think you can hold still for a minute? Not that I'd have any complaints if you just wanted to fuck."

"Go on." Casually, Liev tightened his grip on the counter's edge, but Hugh didn't miss a trick. "Show me what's got you so excited."

"I'm not the only one." Hugh licked again and went down, noisy as he sucked, inched down a little more. Fingers dug into Liev's thighs and he put a hand to the back of Hugh's head, fighting to keep his grip light. Hugh's mouth was warm, wet and willing, and he'd be able to take it if Liev held him still and fucked it. He'd moan for it, and that more than anything made it so damn hard to resist.

Hugh moaned anyway, pulling off long enough to gulp down a solid breath before taking everything he'd just had along with a little more. And he kept on going, shaking as his jaw stretched to the limit, his nose brushing Liev's belly.

Liev's fingers went white and aching on the counter. Hugh held there, eyes squeezed shut while he struggled to breathe and Liev fought the urge to fuck the delicate tissues of Hugh's fluttering throat, grind Hugh's face against him. His hips jerked and Hugh fell back, the scrape of teeth on his cock jolting a shot of pure lust through his system.

"Christ," Liev said, hoarse like he'd been the one with a dick shoved down his throat. "Hugh-"

Hugh wiped the mess of spit off his chin with the back of his wrist. "Stay put," he rasped, and coughed. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"Since when?" Of all the things Hugh was, prone to holding his tongue when he got an idea in his head wasn't one of them.

"No time for talk." Fitting both hands to Liev's hips, he said, "Hold still this time," and caught the tip of Liev's cock with his lips, hesitated for a moment the same as he psyched himself up for a tough scene.

He almost got all the way down in one stroke, gagging just short of his goal. Liev couldn't help a groan over how that felt, soft wet muscle constricting near the head of his dick, and then Hugh shocked another noise out of him, barely pulling back before forcing his throat to open up, take him all the way in.

The quiver started up low in Liev's belly and spread out from there. He held on, nerves crackling, until Hugh made a noise, ragged and spun-sugar sweet, and he grated out, "Off, off or fuck, I'm-"

Hugh made another one of those noises and pulled away. When Liev felt the head of his cock dragging over so much soft flesh he itched to yank Hugh back, fill mouth and throat all over again.

"Gonna come already?" Hugh teased, his voice wrecked.

Liev fisted his hand in Hugh's hair, the strands soft and just long enough to get a decent grip. "No, but it makes me want to fuck your throat until I do." He thumbed roughly at Hugh's slick lips, slid his thumb between them to feel the wet heat inside. Ten years ago he would've lost it the second he figured out what Hugh had in mind. "You wouldn't even have to swallow, it'd just slide right down."

Hugh turned to make his thumb slip free, catching it with a little nip. "That's the idea."

The temptation to run the head of his cock over Hugh's lips took control and Hugh opened up for it, slid his tongue out and kept still, perfectly willing to be used.

"Go again," Liev said, pushing in as Hugh groaned and glassy eyes fluttered shut. He didn't even have to fight to keep his own open; he wanted to see Hugh struggle to swallow him down way too much for that.

_Pushy_, he heard Hugh's voice echo in his head, and god he was, just the same as Hugh was always pushing at him, getting him to be that way. For everything Hugh gave, he took a little more. He watched Hugh's brow furrow, smoothed his hand over one hollowed cheek and knew if he went for it, gave in to the need blazing up his spine to thrust, Hugh would try to take it.

His cock bumped against the back of Hugh's throat and his fingers went tight on Hugh's jaw. And despite himself, he _did_ push, registering Hugh's choked moan too late.

Hugh held still for a long moment, seconds dragging by until his hands started to tremble against Liev's thighs and his chest began to heave, his body fighting him for control. He tore away with a gasp, saliva strung thick between his mouth and Liev's dick. His hand fumbled for Liev's, pressing it firmly to the back of his head in clear demand, refusing to give either of them a chance to catch their breath before he sucked Liev back down.

The stool skidded across the tile and thudded against the cupboards as Liev stood, gripped at Hugh's hair with both hands, held on so hard his knuckles pressed tight to Hugh's scalp. He wasn't careful, his thrusts quick and shallow and focused on getting off as fast as he could. He barely had any warning to offer before he came and Hugh didn't need one anyway--didn't _want_ one sometimes he'd said once, eager for the shock of his mouth suddenly full.

Liev dropped a hand to Hugh's neck, desperate to feel his abused throat work as he swallowed. Hugh's adam's apple bobbed hard and while he was just the type to play it up for someone else's benefit, Liev had the feeling it wasn't an act. He had to be hurting.

"Jesus," Hugh rasped, face rubbing against his belly. "One of these days I'm gonna suck you when you're soft. That'd be pretty fucking good, right? Would you get down here and kiss me already?"

Keeping a hand on Hugh's throat, Liev bent down, bumped his lips against Hugh's slick ones. He could taste himself on Hugh's breath and he lingered for a moment, savouring it. Something about Hugh smelling like him always got to him, crawled right under his skin and burned.

Impatiently, Hugh tugged on the fistful of cotton he still held, but with the string long gone Liev's pants slipped right down to pool around his ankles. "Oh, come on," he muttered, grabbing Liev by the hips and tugging again. "Down here."

Eyes on the hard granite tile, Liev thought about pulling Hugh up instead but ended up going down anyway, thighs spread wide and half-straddling Hugh's lap because he was crowded so close to the counter.

"Better," Hugh declared, warm hands running up the back of his shirt as he turned the touch of their mouths to a real kiss. Then another, and another after that until Liev caught his shoulder to keep him from sprawling back on the kitchen floor.

"I do have a bed, you know," Liev said. "It even happens to be comfortable." He dropped his hand to Hugh's belly, enjoying the feel of short hairs crisp against his fingertips before dipping lower. He paused and pulled back from Hugh's mouth. "Are you serious?"

Hugh laughed and shrugged. "I told you I'd been waiting a good long while for that."

Tugging roughly at buttons and zip, Liev shoved his hand inside Hugh's clothes to find warm, sticky flesh. "You came."

"Usually you're a lot less prone to stating the obvious."

"I shouldn't be surprised," Liev said, giving Hugh's softened cock a rough squeeze to wipe that cheeky grin off his face. "You tend towards slutty."

"I could tend towards slutty in that bed you mentioned." Hugh bit at Liev's chin, seemingly just because it happened to be in range, or maybe more because that oral fixation he'd been working on for the last five years had finally settled firmly in. "You going to lead me upstairs by my dick?"

"There's an idea." Rocking back up to his feet, Liev considered what was left of his clothes before hauling his shirt off. He left it puddled on the floor with his pants to deal with later. Making a clicking noise with his tongue, he said, "C'mon, boy."

With a tiny shiver, Hugh braced a hand on his thigh and stood up. "Might regret that. Putting ideas in my head."

"'Boy'?" Liev repeated, eyebrows lifting. "Any ideas had better include something softer than the kitchen floor."

Hugh moved in close, his arms looped lazily around Liev's neck. His jeans were rough against bare skin, like a tease as he leaned in, mouthed at Liev's lips. Instead of letting it melt into the kiss Liev expected, he eased back a bit, and when he spoke, the words were rough but slipped sinfully smooth off his tongue. "Yes sir."


End file.
